


Battle of Astarte

by Lake_Toya



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Early on in the expedition, Kircheis spends a night in the admiral's personal cabin.





	Battle of Astarte

**Author's Note:**

> The LoGH fics I had written so far have all been pretty tame (G-ish). This is quite alarming when my BSD fics are mostly M or E rated, so I sought to remedy that with this little Ketchup & Mustard porn.

The red haired captain found himself in the admiral’s personal cabin again this evening. He had recently been promoted yet again into his current position, with his long time friend and partner having gained the title of high admiral. On this current outing with Reinhard, they had been tasked with invading alliance space. It wasn’t a mission he was particularly fond of undertaking. 

They were currently seated on some chairs around a small table, with tea that the redhead had prepared for them.

“You’re being apprehensive again.” 

Kircheis turned towards the owner of the voice who was fixing him with a bemused look.

“You know my feelings on this, Reinhard-sama.”

“It’s obvious I’ve been handicapped in this latest expedition, but it is still an opportunity for both advancement and a chance to silence my critics, is it not?”

Reinhard made obvious his distaste for his critics and opponents.

“I am just concerned, Reinhard-sama.”

“Stop worrying. I’ve never let challenges stop me before, have I?”

Kircheis’ facial expression softened at that, “No, of course not.”

“Then let’s stop discussing this matter.”

The blonde matter of factly declared the subject closed. With a soft sigh, Kircheis dropped the matter, knowing by now the temperment of his dear friend.

***

It wasn’t really surprising to him that he ended up not leaving the admiral’s personal cabin that evening. Reinhard was obviously in a mood, and if he were honest himself, he was as well. 

Talk of Reinhard’s looks and beauty was of course known to him, his blonde friend had admirers of both sexes. As for himself, while he did not care for it, he knew that he had his fair share as well. Sometimes, it surprised him that there had been no rumours of the two of them together yet, considering how secular they were with each other. Or maybe there already were, and just that no one close to them would dare utter such words.

“You’re thinking about something again.” 

The blond before him admonished, “Am I not enough to keep your attention?”

A soft chuckle escaped Kircheis’ lips, “I was only thinking about how you have many admirers, Reinhard-sama.”

“What does it matter? You’re the only one I choose to be with, are you not?”

The redhead blushed faintly at that, as the beautiful blonde before him pulled him to the bed. Reinhard was already mostly nude, and Kircheis knew that signalled his friend’s impatience. Quickly disrobing, he joined the blonde on top of the bed.

Reinhard ran his fingers over the taut chest of his companion, despite both of them being quite fit, the redhead’s build was always just a little bit sturdier. Kircheis allowed his friend to explore his muscled torso, loving how the blonde knew just where he liked to be touched. They were so familiar with each other that it didn’t take long for both of them to reach arousal.

Kircheis gently pushed his partner down under him, knowing how Reinhard liked it. He caught the blonde’s lips with his own, while lightly grinding his cock against his friend’s. Strong hands grasped at his ass, Reinhard making it known that he didn’t appreciate the gentle teasing that the taller man was doling out. 

An almost embarrassingly needy sound escaped the redhead’s lips as he felt the blonde underneath him match his grinding with much more friction. Reinhard almost always let him top, but he always felt like he was the one at the blonde’s mercy.

He knew Reinhard enjoyed seeing him like this, eyes glazed over with need. Indeed, his friend’s arousal grew the more he observed Kircheis’ control slip. And he was very, very close to it now, Kircheis thought idly. It wasn’t a train of thought he could keep for much longer though, as his desire peaked. 

The blonde shifted under him, and Kircheis knew this to mean that his friend was ready and wanted to get on with it. Retrieving the small container of lubricant, he spread some of the fluid onto his fingers. 

Reinhard was already ready for him, allowing the redhead to gently stretch him. It didn’t take long for Kircheis to now have the advantage, knowing just where to curl his fingers inside to greatly pleasure his partner.

“Just get on with it!” 

Reinhard commanded impatiently, eliciting a slight smile from his larger friend. 

Kircheis complied of course as he was at the end of his patience as well, the pleasured look on the blonde angel’s face before him never failing to light his desires. Gently, he pulled Reinhard’s legs over his shoulders, slowly sliding his cock between his friend’s buttocks.  
“Mmm..! Kircheis, Kircheis..!” 

Reinhard urged him on, and what started as a slow and deliberate pace soon grew frenzied. Soon the sounds of their pleasured gasps, and the sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Neither were loud nor vocal in expressing their pleasure during sex, a habit formed after years in military service. So it was only with the release of strained breaths and a relaxing of muscles that signalled their climax. Reinhard came first, but Kircheis followed shortly after, allowing himself to briefly collapse on top of the smaller man. With a few breaths to fill his lungs, he gently withdrew from his blonde friend, who still lay tired on the bed.

The redhead always took care of his friend, and this was no different. Climbing off the bed, he quickly retrieved some cloth to clean them both off, before rejoining the blonde.

Kircheis pulled the blankets over the both of them, and while doing so, felt his blonde angel curl up against his chest. The redhead briefly let himself hope that they would be like this for the rest of their days before welcoming sleep to take over.


End file.
